


The Year of the Wolves

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Salem Institutional of Witchcraft and Wizardry! And here I thought I was just going to have a normal year. Boy, was I wrong! Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

Prologue

New York City, USA. August 12, 1991  
.  
..  
...  
..  
.

Have you always notice that at Times Square that there's a corner next to the shuttle platform, that only a few people can see it. I can always see this platform, while my mother and father both maintain that there's nothing there. And I never voiced my opinion about this again to my parents, since I didn't want my mother and father to think that I am weird, or that I need a psychologist to look in my head.

I think I know why I can see this platform while others can't. I think that magic does exist. I think that because one time I was able to go from the school's playground to the school's roof last year. Right now I am going into 6th grade, and I am going into middle school. To a school that I really don't want to go to. Why? Because everyone from elementary school will be there, and certain people think I am a freak, when really I can be perfectly normal.

So, yes I do realize that going to one place to another like the playground to the roof and seeing a platform that my parents don't see isn't normal, but today I got a letter. A letter to change the school that I am going too.

Dear Miss. Daphne Goodman,

Welcome to Salem Institutional of Witchcraft and Wizardry...

I knew the reason why certain strange things were happening to me. And this was my way out of my middle school. I think I am going to go tell my mother that I am going to a boarding school with full scholarship and everything, because according to this letter, I have a guide that I need to see today, and really I am not sure if my parents will allow me to come to this school or not. And according to my letter I need to meet this guide at Times Square. Now to see if I can find my mom to sign this letter, and if she doesn't then I can always forge my mom's signature. After all it's not like the principal will know if this is how my parents sign or not.

I hope this year is going to be fun and interesting for me!


	2. Chapter 1: The first taste of the magical world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See the summary in the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the disclaimer in the first chapter.

Chapter 1: The first taste of the magical world

New York City, USA. August 13, 1991  
.  
..  
...  
..  
.

Apparently, I had to get my books somewhere at Times Square. I was right, there is a corner next to the shuttle platform. One that only a few people can see. This is the magical square and there will be a guide to come pick me up.

I so knew that I wasn't crazy, that magic does exist.

"Hey watch it mudblood!" said a girl that looked at me with pure disgust in her eyes. I wasn't sure what mudblood meant, but I was sure that meant something bad, and yet once again I didn't want to be considered as a freek already in the magical world.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked a cute boy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, I am Daphne Goodman, and you are?"I replied back

"Robert Smith, and she only called you that word because you are wear muggle clothes, but most witches and wizards are nice, and not act like snobs, like Rose Goodman. Are you related to her?"

"Umm, no, I am new to the magical world" I replied back.

"Let me be your guide" said Robert. He is my first friend in the magical world. I smiled as my response. I can't wait to learn what is in store for me at the Magical Square.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
